regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars: The Regular Clone Wars
Plot After the events of Empire Day, the Empire invade the Jedi Territory where young padawons are born to be Jedi. Transcript *(This episode begins at Star Wars: The Clone Wars dime )nsion) *'Anakin Skywalker': Guys, look! *'Barranco': People of Star Wars: The Clone Wars dimmension. It was us the Rabbid Empire and the Galactic Empire we gonna take over your world. *'Ahsoka Tano': Oh, no. The Empire and the Galactic Empire to work together. We need to stop them. *'Captain Rex': Don't worry. We got a plan. *(Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Yoda, C-3PO, R2-D2, R4-P17, R2-KT, R5-S9, D-0T, R7-F5, R6-H5, R7-A7, Clone Troopers, Senate Guards, 501st Legion, Ghost Company, Coruscant Guard, 41st Elite Corps, Wolfpack, 91st Reconnaissance Corps, Padme Amidala, Jar Jar Binks, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Adi Gallia, Bail Organa, Barriss Offee, Jocasta Nu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mon Mothma, Onaconda Farr, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Shaak Ti, Wag Too, Echo, Fives, Neeyutnee, Nahdar Vebb, Eeth Koth, Commander Colt, Quinlan Vos, Ky Narec, Commander Stone, Commander Fox, Commander Ponds, Commander Gree, Commander Fil, Commander Thire, Commander Bly, Saesee Tiin, Tiplee and Tiplar are head it to the Venator-class Star Destroyer and head to the park) *'Anakin Skywalker': Here we are the park. *'Ezra': Guys, look! *'Kanan': Master Luminara? It's that you what are you doing here? *'Luminara Unduli': An old friend revived me. *(Rest of Zim's Gang arrives) *'Zim': What's going on here? *'Kanan': Zim, look. Master Luminara is alive. Hey, I know you Obi-Wan Kenobi. You got a message saids here on a holocron. I'll show you. *'Obi-Wan Kenobi (Hologram)': This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: Trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged-- our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere, and in time, a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you... always. (Calls off) *'Thel': (looks at Obi Wan Kenobi) Are you that Kenobi guy who told the message? *'Obi-Wan Kenobi': Yes. Yes I am. *'Zim': So what's the problem? *(When Obi Won is about to speak, a Empire Battle Cruiser appeared) *'Obi-Wan Kenobi': When the Galactic Empire got a call from the Rabbid Empire. They are gonna join them. To work together. Also, lets run away before that Empire Battle Cruiser glass us! *'Kanan': To the Ghost! *(They head it to the Ghost) *(An Empire Lich follwed the Ghost, scene shows to the Lich's Interior) *'Gek': Looks like the heroes are escaping in that ship. (Points to the Ghost) *'Jul': In case the heroes dare to escape. (Presses the coordinates) *'Empire Computer': Preparing to fir re activated. *(The Lich shoot a plasma/laser beam at the Ghost's engines, making it going down) *'Hera': Ghost is down. *'Red (Tallest)': Don' worry. The Irken Empire are gonna help to attack the Empire Lich. *(Irken Ships attacking the Empire Lich) *'Thel': The Covenant Empire are gonna help, too. *(Covenant Ships and Irken Ships kills the Empire Lich) *'Ezra': Anthony, can you get us out of here? *'Anthony': (On Watch) Prepare to teleport. *'Kanan': Alright, let's get some help. *'Zeb': Right. *(Zim's Gang, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Yoda, C-3PO, R2-D2, R4-P17, R2-KT, R5-S9, D-0T, R7-F5, R6-H5, R7-A7, Clone Troopers, Senate Guards, 501st Legion, Ghost Company, Coruscant Guard, 41st Elite Corps, Wolfpack, 91st Reconnaissance Corps, Padme Amidala, Jar Jar Binks, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Adi Gallia, Bail Organa, Barriss Offee, Jocasta Nu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mon Mothma, Onaconda Farr, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Shaak Ti, Wag Too, Echo, Fives, Neeyutnee, Nahdar Vebb, Eeth Koth, Commander Colt, Quinlan Vos, Ky Narec, Commander Stone, Commander Fox, Commander Ponds, Commander Gree, Commander Fil, Commander Thire, Commander Bly, Saesee Tiin, Tiplee and Tiplar teleport to Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base) *'Anthony': You made it. What happened? *'Rtas': The Empire marched the invasion on Jedi Territory. *(With the crashed Lich) *'Jul': We Empire Lords never die, unless we ended up doomed. *'Gek': The heroes shall be doomed, they called in a fleet. After all, Barranco was the first lord. *'Jul': Yep. What about the Galactic Empire? *'Gek': The Rabbid Empire and Galactic Empire are working together. *'Jul': Right. Trivia *Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Yoda, C-3PO, R2-D2, R4-P17, R2-KT, R5-S9, D-0T, R7-F5, R6-H5, R7-A7, Clone Troopers, Senate Guards, 501st Legion, Ghost Company, Coruscant Guard, 41st Elite Corps, Wolfpack, 91st Reconnaissance Corps, Padme Amidala, Jar Jar Binks, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Adi Gallia, Bail Organa, Barriss Offee, Jocasta Nu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mon Mothma, Onaconda Farr, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Shaak Ti, Wag Too, Echo, Fives, Neeyutnee, Nahdar Vebb, Eeth Koth, Commander Colt, Quinlan Vos, Ky Narec, Commander Stone, Commander Fox, Commander Ponds, Commander Gree, Commander Fil, Commander Thire, Commander Bly, Saesee Tiin, Tiplee and Tiplar got a job at the park. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers